Final Goodbyes
by Robert DeWarren
Summary: The Lone Wanderer has finally ceased his wanderings, the trials of the wasteland finally having caught up with him. In his final minutes, he records a goodbye to the people he has come to know. *Spoilers (kinda) and extremely dialogue heavy*


All across the Capital wasteland, the pre-recorded GNR programs fizzled out, replaced by the disc-jockey's solemn voice. "Hello children, it's grim Tidings I bear today." Everyone paused in their tasks, whether it be Gob wiping down the counter of the saloon, Elder Lyons filing paperwork, or Overseer Amata in the vault typing trade manifests into her computer, to listen to the uncharacteristically listless broadcast. "I'm afraid we've lost a hero. It saddens me to report the news to all of you, that the brave kid from the vault, the Lone Wanderer, our very own 101, has passed away."

The wasteland froze. Nothing dared to move, to breath, in fear of proving that this moment was not some nightmare that they would soon wake up from. Several seconds ticked by, and the thoughts were palpable. _Please, please let this be a poor joke. Don't take 101. Don't let him be dead._

After a millennium of heartbeats, Three Dog's voice resumed, "I know, children, I know. 101 became a beacon of hope for us. But he left us with a final message, recorded on his Pip Boy. He sent it in to me just before…" the radio went silent for a moment as all the listeners heard a chocked sob. "Well, he sent it in. Here it is, folks, the last words of our Hero."

Static surged a moment, before another voice took over, this one dry and wheezing. "Oh, crap this hurts. Right, I don't think I'm going to make it out of this one. All that radiation in the Jefferson Memorial, its been slowly taking its toll on me, looks like its finally caught up with me for good. Best to get this out of the way then, so, formally, hello people of the Capital Wasteland, I am 101, And I am dying" The voice cut off as the speaker was wracked by painful, wet coughs, making the listeners cover their mouths or shut their eyes in sympathy.

"As I mentioned, radiation is what's doing me in. Oh, I'm sure the buckshot in my gut isn't helping, but that raider would never have hit me if I wasn't moving so slow. I can help it, I've just been so tired lately, been hard to bend my joints. Heh, I sound like an arthritic old man. Would never believe I'm going on thirty, would you? Amazing, only eleven years since I stepped out of that vault. At any rate, I'm here to say my goodbyes, as it were.

"First of all, to Three Dog, who hopefully has passed on this message. You're a good man, and you do good work. If there were more people like you out there, there would be less need for people like me. I hope I managed to help out your crusade, and I want you to remember to always fight the Good Fight. Every cause needs a symbol, every army a standard-bearer, and that's what you are, Three Dog, the one who reminds people why they continue to work in a world that has proven it doesn't want them."

There was another pause, and the audience could here laboured breathing and the sound of crunching gravel as 101 shifted positions. "Eh, wish I could have found a softer place to have my memoirs. Currently sitting down in the dirt leaned up against a rock. How's that for poetic justice, have the biggest house in Megaton, die leaning against a rock. Not even a particularly comfortable rock, either. Kinda' pointy." There were some wet chuckles from Nova, and Willow gave a snort of laughter from her post outside of Underworld.

"Anyway, next is Elder Lyons I suppose, and the Brotherhood in general. All of you do good things for good people, that just needed a break. I am proud to have served alongside you, and hope that you work just as hard to make the Capital Wasteland a paradise on Earth for everyone after I'm gone. I didn't tell you enough, but you, the whole lot of you, were the bravest and most courageous men and women anyone could ever hope to fight beside. To Sarah Lyons specifically, find a nice fella' to settle down with, heck, even a nice girl, I don't care, but for pity's sake find _someone_. You're my age Sarah, and I'm going to be dead in a few minutes. You might want to find them quick, apparently young age isn't the security measure it once was."

In the Citadel, and all across the wasteland, the Brotherhood members gave proud smiles in honour of the praise they had received. Elder Lyons sat immobile at his desk, hands clasped in his lap, as he continued to listen to the radio program. Sentinel Sarah Lyons was wiping her eyes furiously, glaring at anyone who would dare catch her crying.

A pained grunt signalled the continuation of the final words. "To the wonderful people I've met on my travels, I wish I could thank you all, but from the amount of blood coming out of my stomach, I'd say I don't have enough time. Going to have to cut this short, then. To Sally, I hope you all the happiness, and want you to find a safe way to start talking to people again. Living alone is not healthy for a girl your age. Go to Megaton, they'll keep you safe. Simms, look out for her. She's a small blonde girl, she'll have one of those strange, smooth guns that I had after I came back from that long absence. Give her my house. To the Family, and their friends at Arefu, I want you all to remember how far you've come, and I want you to look to the future and see how far you can still go. To the people of Megaton, thank you for your gifts, kindness and hospitality, you will never know how much a caring word means to a scared child who was just exiled form his home.

"To Big Town and Little Lamplight, please make up. I mean, for heaven's sake ya'll are the same people, just a little bigger. Even if you don't, I'm glad to have known you. To those hard workers in the Pitt, I want to all of you to cherish each day like it's the first day of your freedom. Never quit working hard, but never let anyone make your decisions for you. To Nadine the Ferrier, all I have to say is you are one massive improvement over your predecessor. To the Ghouls of Underworld, keep persevering, keep to your morals, and most of all, keep to what makes you _you._"

A series of terrible, wracking coughs came next, making the listeners cringe. "Well, I'd say I have time for one last goodbye. It's a good thing too, because I've saved this for last. Amata." The Overseer of Vault 101 jerked her head towards the radio, partially in fear, partially in morbid curiosity. "I don't know how I could have done things any differently. The only thing I can do now is say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry we became friends, and therefore put us in the situation. I'm sorry we began dating and therby making it oall the more painful when we had to separate.. I'm sorry your father tried to kill me in a fit of lunacy, forcing me to leave. I'm sorry that I spared him when I ran after he had you beaten. I'm sorry that when things got worse, your only solution was to call me. I'm sorry I dropped every other obligation to come help you, instead of weighing your problems against the problems of all the other unfortunates begging for my help. I'm sorry that when I tried to resolve the solution peacefully, your father shot me. I'm sorry that I shot him back. I'm sorry I survived while he didn't. I'm sorry you banished me for only doing what I could to make your life better after you asked me to help. I'm sorry that I am who I am, as I was apparently never supposed to stay with you." The Overseer's office echoed quiet sobs as Amata Almodovar cried for the lost member of the Vault family.

Each breath now was a sound of tremendous effort. "I have one final gift to the entirety of the Wasteland. When the Brotherhood of Steel recover my body, I'll have my Pip-Boy on me. In fact, I'm sure the Brotherhood is on its way now, I sent out the distress signal when I was wounded. Yep, I can even see them now, in a vertibird on the horizon. Won't get her in time though. Where was I? Oh, yes. My last gift. I have a habit of stashing supplies and the like around the wasteland. My Pip-Boy has all of the locations. I want the supplies to be divvied up amongst those who need them. There will be guns, ammunition, explosives, technology, information, and medicine. I've collected tremendous amounts of stuff on my travels, this will be my way of helping and protecting you even after I've escaped my mortal shell. Or is it mortal coil? Can never get that one right, Dad used to drill that kind of stuff into my head."

A final, rasping inhalation was heard. "I will give unto him who is athirst of the Fountain of the Water of Life freely."

And so it was, the closing of the chapter of a great man who lead a greater life.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

This started out as just the part with Amata, but kinda grew. Tell me what you think!


End file.
